


Acquainted with the Night

by roseanne_rae_94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Nanda Parbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseanne_rae_94/pseuds/roseanne_rae_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is trapped in Nanda Parbat.  Will Oliver remember her or are they lost to each other forever?  AU after 3x21</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity's arms were twisted behind her back as a hooded man dressed in black propelled her forward. She stumbled across the rocky terrain, but the man simply yanked on her arms, pulling her up, and continued, practically dragging her now. Felicity was aware that she really should keep her mouth shut, but at this point, she was way to mad to care.

"It won't work you know. Whatever it is you have planned will _never_  work."

The man abruptly stopped and before Felicity could comprehend what was happening she was spun forward and viscously backhanded, flying to the ground. In retrospect, talking may not have been her best idea.

"You will hold your tongue if you wish to retain it."

Felicity barely had time to snatch her glasses off the ground before she was yanked off the ground and her front was pinned once more across the man's back, arms twisted behind her. Well that was no fun. Her cheek stung and throbbed. Blood trickled down her throat from where her teeth had cut the inside of her mouth. The man probably wouldn't appreciate her spitting, however.

Tears gathered in Felicity's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. How did her boys go out there every night and get beat up when she couldn't even handle one silly slap? Mentally steeling herself, Felicity lifted her head and stared straight ahead. Whatever was going to happen, she would take it.

As long as she didn't break down the moment she saw Oliver.

That hurt most of all.

Never in a million years would she have believed Oliver could forget her, forget _himself_.

She hated what they had done to him, what they still might do. How dare they do that to Oliver, _her_  Oliver.

Approaching the entrance, the assassin shoved Felicity through the doorway. Pain surged through her legs as she landed hard on her hands and knees. "She was found in the town of Khobar, purchasing supplies. It is believed she was planning to attempt to infiltrate our fortress."

"Brave, though a very foolish notion indeed."

Felicity was still staring at the floor, but upon recognizing Ras al Ghul's voice, lifted her head.

Oh no. No no no. Oliver, in full League attire stood next to Ras, hands clasped behind his back, looking at her with detached interest. "Al Sah-Him. Take this woman to the east dungeon."

Even though Felicity was beyond tired of being manhandled, she couldn't help the tingle that warmed her body when Oliver's hand met her arm. Of course it would be better if he wasn't jerking her off the ground and pulling her in front of him, but she supposed beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Walk."

The moment they were out of earshot from the others Felicity spun to Oliver. "Oliver? Oliver it's me, Felicity."

"Walk"

"Oliver, listen to me-"

"I said _walk_!" Oliver's hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down the hallway.

"But-" His hand squeezed hard on her shoulder and Felicity instinctively pulled away, only she couldn't. His hand was an iron vice on her shoulder, hard, unyielding, and increasingly painful.

They came to a solid iron door. Oliver grabbed a torch off the wall and opened it, leading Felicity down steps. The stone ground was bare, as was the walls. The air was damp and a chill immediately settled deep in Felicity's bones. The only light came from the torch Oliver held. Felicity stopped walking. Surely he wasn't going to leave her down here?

"Oliver?" She whimpered.

He pushed her further into the cell and the first twinge of fear fluttered deep in Felicity's stomach. She didn't want to be left down in here. Oliver's face was blank as he reached for the heavy iron chains attached to the wall.

"Oliver, please..." Felicity whispered, with growing trepidation.

He wasn't really going to do this was he? She backed away, but to no avail. Oliver lashed out, grabbing her wrist. "No, no, no, no no!" She was yanked forward and quickly and efficiently chained to the wall.

The irons were cold and heavy on her small wrist. Fear blossomed full force, overtaking her body. "Oliver!" She screamed at his already retreating figure. "Oliver, please! Don't leave me down here, don't leave me down here!"

The door shut leaving Felicity in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity had always known that the dark unnerved her.

She didn't know how bad until now. Growing up in Vegas there were lights everywhere, it was never completely dark. The first time Felicity remembered being in complete darkness was in the Queen mansion, vial in hand, waiting for Slade's men to come and capture her. She remembers her heart pounding, waiting, jumping at every little noise, hearing things that weren't even there. She thought she was ready for Slade's men. Nothing, however could prepare her for the sound of footsteps coming closer. It was still dark, but she supposed the Mirakuru enhanced eyesight as well, because the footsteps came directly to her.

She was proud of herself for the part she played in taking down Slade, proud of the trust Oliver showed in her that day. Even if her feelings were raw around the edges afterwards, she was proud.

That was when it really started though. Her irrational dislike of the dark. She wasn't willing to call it a fear, but that didn't stop her from sleeping with the lights on. Her mind was active, on overdrive all the time. She sometimes wanted nothing more than to be able to shut her mind off for just a few hours, but mind always raced on.

Was there ever a time Felicity didn't jump when there was noises outside? Had she ever been comfortable in the dark? It didn't matter. She was okay. She had her team, her family, and she never had to be alone in the dark.

Now, though, darkness was everywhere. Complete, utter darkness. It was as if it was a living, breathing thing, pulsating with life, creeping into all the corners of Felicity's mind, her heart, her very soul.

It took over everything.

All her thoughts focused on one thing and that was the darkness surrounding her. She could hear every individual heartbeat, she felt the cool heavy metal on her wrist, the damp stone wall against her back, but her whole being was focused on the darkness. There was no escaping it, eyes open or closed, it was the same.

Felicity screamed at first, screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore. She talked to herself next, anything to keep her mind from focusing on her predicament.

Soon, though there was no hiding, no denying the fear.

She was scared of the dark, and had been since Slade.

 

Felicity didn't know how long she had been in her cell. She didn't know how much longer she could stand to be in there without losing her mind.

Maybe she already had.

Oliver came by once a day with food. She assumed it was only once a day, with how hungry she was. Only his eyes were visible, and they were always the same. Hard. Unforgiving. It was probably stupid, but Felicity talked every time he was there. About nothing really, but it was the only hope Felicity had. Maybe one day Oliver would look at her, hear her, and he would remember. So she talked. He never said a word, barely looked at her, and always left.

The second time Oliver left, taking the blinding light with him and the presence of another human being, Felicity had a panic attack. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, couldn't move from that one spot. It was awful, and scary, and Felicity didn't think she would ever be able to catch her breath again.

Felicity really and truly thought she would die.

She didn't die though, and it wasn't the only time it happened. She got better at breathing through them, but every time Oliver left, Felicity panicked.

Oliver had come and gone seven times when Ras al Ghul himself walked down the stairs, torch in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, or for just reading!

"What do you want?" Felicity demanded

"You are not in the position to be making demands of any sort"

Felicity didn't respond. She had nothing to say. It was better if Ras al Ghul didn't know that the only reason she spoke out the way she did was because she was just to tired to care. For all she knew, she might be about to die anyway.

Felicity didn't want to die, but she wasn't afraid of death. If she died, she died. People die all the time. Felicity knew this better than most.

"You are in here because I have been deep in thought as with what to do to you. I could kill you, but it occurred to me you may have greater uses."

"I have no desire to be useful to you"

Ras shook his head with a small smile. "I know you must despise me. It cannot be easy seeing your beloved transformed into a man you do not know, who does not know you."

"You're wrong. I do know him." Even as Felicity spoke the words she realized they were more out of habit than anything. She had known Oliver for so long, believed in Oliver for so long, it was unthinkable to do anything else.

She wanted to believe in Oliver with her whole mind, heart, and soul, the way she used to, but after staring into his emotionless eyes for the past eight days, it was difficult. She just couldn't believe Oliver just left her down here, screaming and crying, cold ,sore, scared, alone. It was incomprehensible. It was heartbreaking. Even if he was brainwashed some part of him, somewhere, should remember her!

Ras al Ghul stared at Felicity. His eyes took in every aspect of her being, from the faint circle of yellow on her cheek to her clenched fist. Her eyes were red rimmed, skin already more pale than it was eight days prior. She should be broken, cowering in fear and hopelessness. Instead she defied the man who held life and death in his hands, defended the man who ignored her plight. Ras knew he should kill her. He should have killed her the moment she stormed in his presence, demanding to talk to him. She could be trouble. She could also be used. "You say you know him, my Al sal-Him. You knew Oliver Queen, who is now dead. I know, however, you will not take merely my word for it. You should know for yourself by now, but since you do not, know this - you will soon."

As if receiving some hidden cue, two men appeared, dressed in cloaks and hoods. Felicity jumped as they approached her, and trembled as they unchained her.

The heavy irons fell to the floor with a bang. Felicity jumped, a little dazed at what was happening. She rubbed her raw wrists.

Was she really being let out of here? Chills shook her body at the thought. She wanted to leave this hole so badly. Alone, in the darkness, hours upon hours, with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her was maddening. If this was just a trick and they left her here again in the dark Felicity didn't know what she would do.

Break down, scream, panic, get lost in the nightmares and darkness that threatened to overtake her soul.

Maybe she would break for good this time, embrace the darkness, welcome it, befriend it. Lose herself in it.

She would never know. Ras extended his hand. Felicity took a tentative step forward, then another. She bypassed his waiting hand and headed up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

After all the manhandling Felicity had been subjected to lately, she was glad to be walking unassisted, actually in the lead. Ha. IT girl girl leads assassins. Felicity held her head high, for the first time in what seemed like forever, feeling a little bit like herself. Soon, however, the hallway split. Ras al Ghul stated at her with upturned eyebrows as he pulled ahead of Felicity, taking the lead.

Coming to a door, Ras opened it, gesturing for her to enter. She gulped in a breath of air and did so. Her step faltered as she took in her new surroundings. It was the very room her and Oliver had made love in!

"What is this?" She whispered.

"I thought you would be pleased. It is, at least, better than your prior accommodations."

That it was. Felicity quickly walked forward, the very mention of her previous cell setting her on edge. "Yes, thank you. I think I'll stay here."

She knew she didn't really have a choice as to where she would stay, but she needed to take control of the situation in whatever way she could, even if her control was in her head.

"Take some time for yourself. I will be back." With that Ras left.

Felicity's body started shaking. She thought she might be in shock, but she didn't know what to do about it. She felt lost, and didn't know what to do in general. She couldn't physically do anything before and now she didn't know what to do. Should she make use of the bathtub in the connecting bathroom? Try to escape? Collapse on the bed? Her entire body was frozen, her emotions numb. Her body shook harder as her emotions slowly reawakened. It was too much. Everything was too much. Felicity sank to her knees and kneeled over, tears gathering. A violent sob tore through her body. Her emotions were taking over, bursting at the seams and all Felicity could do was ride through it, letting the wave of emotions overtake her and drag her under. Her body shifted until Felicity lay curled up in the floor, in the fetal position. She didn't know how long she lay there. It could have been minuets, it could have been hours, but when Felicity rose, she could at least function.

A bath. She needed a bath. Felicity got the water as hat as she could handle, determined to rid her body not only of the dust and grime, but also of the chill that permeated her bones. The dirt and grime washed away, but try as she may, she couldn't shake the cold.

Maybe it was a part of her now.

After her bath Felicity wadded up her cloths and stuck them in a corner, donning an outfit that was laid out, supposedly for her.

It was then she realized she was hungry. Ravenous, actually. Her stomach felt small and tight and wasn't sure she could even stomach the food her body so desperately needed. There was a platter of bread, cheese and dried fruit set out, which Felicity managed to eat some of. She would eat more later, she decided.

Completely and utterly exhausted Felicity collapsed into the bed and, leaving the lights on, fell into a fitful slumber.


End file.
